Only Gary Should Know
by Bellykid5
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction story and I just found out how to upload a story and publish one. Please review and also I'm a big fan of Lovelesshart and Rico1206. And more authors that I forgot the username of. Thanks for reading and I don't own Club Penguin. Just my penguin bellykid5!
1. Beginning of the EPF

_**This is my first story on Fanfiction. So please no bad reviews!**_

_**It involves the EPF Agents and my penguin! Bellykid5 is my penguin! Also I got my inspiration from Gigi Jinx with her Scythe stories. Thanks Lovelesshart. Also I do not own Club Penguin just my penguin Bellykid5.**_

* * *

One day Bellykid5 was going into her igloo when she saw penguins walking strange creatures. She realized that these strange creatures were called "Puffles" and you can get them at the Pet Shop for only 800 or 900 coins.

"Wow that's a lot of coins! How am I going to earn that many coins?" Bellykid5 said. She found her answer after playing Pizzatron 3000 for the 4th time.

"Finally; after playing Pizzatron 3000 I have enough coins! Now I'm off to buy a puffle!" She said. She arrived at the pet shop and clicked on a clipboard that said, "WHAT KIND OF PUFFLE ARE YOU?" She took the quiz and it said that a Purple Puffle fit her personality more.

"How am I a purple Puffle? If any I'm probably a Black or a Green!" But unfortunately they were all for members only. So she took a blue one and named it Buster and returned to her igloo. She took care of the puffle the way she's supposed to and was getting ready to rest until she saw that she got a postcard. On the postcard it read: **"Do you have what it takes to be a great secret agent? Please report to the Everyday Phoning Facility to take the test."**

"Everyday Phoning Facility; what's that? She noticed there was a teleport button on the strange postcard. She pressed and ended up in a phone booth with 4 pillars and a screen.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is the secret agent place?" That's what she thought until she saw that the screen saying to throw a snowball at the screen. She took the test and ended up passing only two of them. Although she made it into the EPF Command Room which is where her adventure started.

* * *

_**Yes I know; I only passed 2 of them on my first try. It's just because I was new to Club Penguin and I didn't know what was going on. So don't judge me. Chapter 2 will be out soon!**_


	2. Mission 1 (but not a very good ending)

_**I told you I update fast! This is the next chapter of my story. It involves some of the PSA missions. I think I might have gotten the hang of it. Wish me luck!**_

* * *

As soon as Bellykid5 got to the HQ, she was greeted by some other penguins. One was a red penguin dressed in a suit with a jet pack attached to it. Another was a green penguin with a propeller cap on. The next agent was a blue penguin in a lab coat with curved glasses. And the final penguin was a purple on with a purple suit on (don't ask me what it was because I sure don't know what she wears). The red one was named Jet Pack Guy, the green one was named Rookie, the blue one was named Gary, and the purple one was named Dot. They were all agents for the EPF.

"Greetings Agent, as you can see, this is the EPF HQ." said Gary

"What's the EPF?" Agent Bellykid5 asked

"Well I think you should step into this machine and you'll find your answer." Gary stated. So Agent Bellykid5 stepped into the strange machine and ended up being transported to some place with one big machine on the end. She approached it and saw that it had a list of missions on it. She began with the first mission that dealt with Aunt Arctic.

"Thank goodness someone's here! My Puffles have gone missing!" Aunt Arctic said panicking.

_Calm down it's not like the world's gonna end jeez! _I thought.

"Can you describe these Puffle to me?" I asked pretending to be interested.

"Well the green one likes to be silly and goof off, while the purple one likes to take pictures. My camera is gone too!" she added.

_Well duh! If the purple one likes to take pictures then of course your camera is gone and everyone knows that a green puffle likes to be goofy! _I thought

"Don't worry Aunt Arctic I'll find your Puffles!" I said. Then quickly I ran out of her igloo to the ice rink to check when I found some pictures. I decided to give these to Aunt Arctic for proof. When I gave her the pictures she acted as if the pictures were the Puffles.

"Oh my! These are pictures of my Puffles," said Aunt Arctic, _phew glad that you know those aren't your Puffles, _I thought again, "Now I know you can find them!" she exclaimed. I quickly teleported to the iceberg, because swimming to it would be stupid, and I noticed some Penguins stranded on a piece of ice out at sea. I figured I should go to G for help. I went to the Sport's Shop and talked to G.

"Welcome to the Sports Shop, are you looking for anything?" G asked sounding pretty odd.

"Yes please!" I said in a hurry.

"Look in our catalogue for anything to get around Club Penguin in style!" G responded.

_You've got to be kidding me! _I thought.

"No I mean like _SPECIAL _items." I replied back.

"Well I may have some if you can answer this question. How many pairs of socks do I own?" G asked.

_G some penguins are stranded and all you can worry about are socks? I thought you were smarter than that for some reason! _I thought. I quickly ran out of the Sports Shop almost forgetting I had a riddle to solve and found myself at the Pet Shop. _Well I might as well try it_. I thought to myself. After walking into the Pet Shop I found an odd note. _**"G has 92 pairs of socks."**_ _Wow G, why so many socks? _I thought as I ran back to the Sports Shop to tell G the answer. He showed me to a cabinet with a grappling hook and the Life Preserver Shooter 3000. I quickly ran back to the iceberg and saved the penguins. One in particular which gave me some important advice. I followed his advice and ran up to the ski hill where I found a brown penguin crying. _Oh great more drama_. I thought.

"Hey there little guy, what's wrong?" I said falsely concerned.

"I broke my telescope. Can you fix it? I'll let you look out it if you do." He replied

So I fixed his telescope in 5 seconds and saw the green Puffle flying around the Tallest Mountain. I got to the bottom and used the grappling hook to climb to the top. With me being extremely afraid of heights I got a bit of vomit on the hook. I saw the green one which led me to the purple one taking pictures. I quickly caught my breath, grabbed the Puffles, and teleported back to Aunt Arctic's igloo. (Because I am not going back to that mountain ever again). She hugged her Puffles as I told her the story and she thanked me and I was back at the EPF Command Room. G and the other agents were waiting for me.

"Greetings again Agent, I hope you liked your first mission." G said

"I liked it. It was pretty exciting! I hope I get to do more!" I said excitedly (they may have gotten on my nerves but they were still great penguins.

"Well lucky for you, you have more missions to do!" Dot exclaimed.

"Then I must be in for a treat!" I said

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! Aunt Arctic sent you a letter and a picture." Gary said handing me the letter and pic. It was a picture of the view that her Purple Puffle took. Unfortunately it reminded me of my high climb and almost immediately I threw up all over again. But this time it was on Gary the Gadget Guy.

"AGENT!"

* * *

_**Yes it's true that I'm afraid of heights. Chapter 3 will be here probably after a few more reviews. **_


	3. Brief Mission 2 But A Secret

_**Yep I was right. I got the hang of it. And thanks to Gigi Jinx and anyone else who reviewed. You guys are the fuel for my story! Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy! And sorry for moving from 3**__**rd**__** person to 1**__**st**__** person, I kinda got into the story a bit.**_

* * *

_Uh oh! _I thought. _Why in the world would I do something as simple minded as that! _I had just thrown up on the EPF agent Gary the Gadget Guy. It was because of seeing that picture made me think of my climb up the tallest mountain. But I wouldn't tell him that, I wouldn't tell anyone that I was afraid of heights. (Wait a minute! Why did I just tell you? Doh!) No one needs to know any personal information about me besides the fact that my name is Bellykid5. Gary was just returning from the bathroom after getting his lab coat cleaned and wearing his spare one.

"Agent," Gary sighed sounding distressed, "What on Club Penguin would possess you to do that?"

"Um well I uh…"

"Come on Agent I have no time for stuttering!"

"I was just um…. Seasick; yeah I was seasick! I get a little bit of seasickness from time to time but after all, we are on a floating island in the sea!" I lied.

"Well, I guess floating on the island corresponds with your unfortunate regurgitation." Gary said.

"What?" asked a confused Rookie.

"It means being on an island could cause me to throw up." I answered.

"Oh… eww!" Rookie said

"Hey you asked!" I said. Gary on the other hand was shocked because no one else ever knew what he was talking about when he started a conversation. Right now he's thinking he may have chosen a good agent.

"Excuse me, Agent?" G asked

"Yes G?" I asked

"Can you tell me what 253 times 44 is?" he asked

"Yeah it's 11,132; I love math!" I answered. A specific amount of time had gone by before I realized there were other agents in the room. "Oh yeah I almost forgot; do I have to complete another mission today?"

"Actually, only if you want to, we need to get you caught up to what's going on ASAP. So today would be best Ace." Dot answered

"Ace? Who's Ace?" I asked

"You'll see" Dot sighed. With that said I entered the machine again and ended up at the Sports Shop to complete G's Secret Mission. I saw Gary sitting there and talked to him.

"Welcome to the Sport's Shop! Can I get you anything?" he asked

_Aw G come on! Not this again!_

"Well I'm here to receive my mission" I answered

"I might have a mission if you can answer this riddle. 'To find the secret word look near a lively game, pointing to a path with a rabbit in its name.'" I've heard this riddle before and answered it on the spot.

"The answer is Mogul!" I answered feeling proud.

"Excellent are you ready to receive your mission?" G asked

_Gary, don't make me slap you! I'm being real nice right now._

I answered yes and my mission was to test his new sled.

_Is this a sled? It looks my sofa that I threw out the other day_

I brought it to the ski hill and sledded for a few miles when one of my skis fell off. "Oh no! That was my favorite ski!" After that the other ski fell off until I reached a cave and everything went silent. When I woke up I was in the wilderness with only some cuts and bruises. "G you are so lucky you're not here right now." I explored until I found a non-broken ski, some rope, 3 puffle o's and a pot. I kept walking until I found some Puffles playing. Unfortunately my ideal puffle was a black one so the others scurried away while the black one stayed. I fed him a puffle o and got some fresh water, a log, caught a fish (whoopee!), and found a cave to stay in. I went into the cave and started a fire, and then I got the water boiling and the fish cooking and had both. Soon I fell asleep and woke up from a loud sound.

_No I'm not ready to die! Give me another chance!_ I thought, until I found out that it was Jet Pack Guy coming to rescue me. I told him what happened and he took me back to HQ where I faced my current enemy.

"Agent, you were gone longer than I expected. Are you ok?" Gary asked

_Aw he really does care!_

"The sled fell apart and I crashed into the wilderness. Unfortunately the sled needs work."

"I'm just glad you're safe. You can come back to test another prototype whenever you like!" he said.

"Good luck with that!" I responded as I went back to the EPF HQ.

"Wow Gary, I hope you got better at building that sled." I said

"I figured you'd say that Agent." G responded. I was about to go back until I saw Rookie looking upset.

"Rookie, are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I have a confession to make"-

* * *

_**Haha cliff hanger! Mwahahahaha! I left you on the edge! Don't worry I'll finish it after a couple more reviews. I'll be making some more when I'm done with this so stay tuned!**_


	4. New Strange Plot

_**Howdy fellow fan-fictioners! Updating time! Are you ready?! I SAID ARE YOU READY!? Oops! Mood again! Gosh I gotta get that right. Anyways we left off where Rookie was about to make a confession! Ooooooh tasty! Also at this point Agent Bellykid5 has already completed all the PSA missions. Sorry if you wanted to see the rest. Just put it in the reviews and I'll make them into a separate story.**_

* * *

"Rookie, what's wrong?" Gary asked for the millionth time.

"Ok well, you know how I accidently gave Herbert my spy phone?" Rookie said

"How could I forget?!" Agent B answered.

"Well here's the thing, I was playing with my new spy phone until something came up on it." He confessed nervously

"What came up?" G asked worried

"It was asking if my location wanted to be identified. So I said yes because I thought it meant I was getting some candy." Rookie confessed

"Oh no, Rookie! How could you do that? We don't need your location being identified!" Jet Pack Guy replied enraged.

"Wait a minute, how did you figure out what the message meant?" Agent B asked suspiciously

"I found out after I chose yes and it explained to me what it actually meant with the words: 'I got you silly green agent. No running from me now! I'm on my way!'" Rookie read.

"Oh no! That was a message from Herbert! Rookie when did you get that message?" Dot asked.

"I got it a few minutes ago." He answered

"Then that means he has quite a ways to go! Let's cancel that device now!" G yelled as they canceled the device. After the tracking was cancelled everything went back to normal as if nothing had happened.

"I don't know about you guys but I expected something much worse to follow." Agent B confessed

"I did too; I just hope we haven't-

BOOOOOOOM!

A large crash filled the entire room as the EPF Command Room was being torn apart. All the agents found a special exit to go to as the agency was under attack. All except for Agent B who was still a little new so she didn't know where the emergency exits were. She hid under a table while trying to search for the rest of the agents through the thick cloud of dust that was surrounding her. She did her best to hold in a cough that was aching to come out, while trying not to breathe out anymore. Unfortunately she couldn't hold on any longer and started coughing real bad from the smoke. Herbert caught sight of her and grabbed her. All of the agents came out of their hiding spots to stop him but it was too late; he already had who he wanted. The agents were a little upset but didn't let that stop them as they called Rory to help them repair the EPF Command Room. They finished repairing the agency in 5-6 hours. Rookie had already fallen asleep on the couch, Dot was trying to improve her skills on System Defender, and Jet Pack Guy was tinkering around with his jet pack while Gary paid Rory. Once everything was settled the Director came onto the screen.

"Agents, I've just received word that Herbert has taken Agent Bellykid5 to a new hideout in the wilderness. I'll need to find a good enough field agent to take on the task of infiltrating his hideout while the others stay in and give orders. Jet Pack Guy, since you are a Tactical Agent, close enough to being a field agent, you'll be the one to infiltrate his hideout. Rookie you'll be assisting Dot with whatever she needs; and Gary, you'll keep an eye on the screen and find the safest way for Jet Pack Guy to move into a specific area. Agent Bellykid5 is counting on you. Be resourceful, be remarkable, and be ready." The Director said departing as the agents got straight to work. Jet Pack Guy set off into the wilderness to search for any clues of Herbert's new hideout. He came upon a fake rock when Dot called.

"Hey Jet Pack Guy, it's me Dot! Herbert disguised his base; I recognize a disguise when I see one. Look for another rock similar to this one and check there. Over and out." Dot said as she hung up. Jet Pack Guy found another fake rock and entered a code he found a while back and finally he reached Herbert's base. He carefully climbed in when he got a call from Gary.

"Hello agent. I see you've located Herbert's base. Right now I want you to carefully enter without setting the alarms because I see a few where you are. Good luck agent!" Gary warned as he hung up. When Jet Pack Guy carefully entered when he accidently stepped on a screw.

"OWWW! SON OF A FISH!" he yelled. He forgot that he wasn't supposed to make any noise. Right at that moment a cage came down onto Jet Pack Guy as he heard someone approaching.

"Very clever Jet Pack Guy, but if I were you I wouldn't shout!" warned the voice that didn't even sound like Herbert's voice. He soon realized it was the voice of none other than Agent Bellykid5

* * *

_**Wow that was a handful! I used a little piece of Club Penguin: Herbert's Revenge in the story if you recognized it! This is where we get into a bigger plot. What's up with Agent B and why does she sound so threatening? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	5. Bellykidz Actin Kinda Strange

_**Hey there! Guess what? I have one of my favorite authors Rico1206 follow me and my story! Because of that I'll do my best to make this chapter funnier and perhaps a bit longer! Here goes nothing! For those of you so willing to get to this chapter; we left off where Jet Pack Guy gets captured and finds Agent B but she's acting pretty strange. Inspiration from the story from here on out was brought to you buy Gigi Jinx AKA Lovelesshart.**_

* * *

"Agent Bellykid5? Is that you?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"No it's the tooth fairy here to grant you three wishes!" Bellykid5 said sarcastically. "Of course it's me!"

"What's going on here? Why do you seem so out of place?" The still trapped agent asked

"I seem out of place? No I think you're confused! I'm just a wittle girl!" Agent B said showing a strange side of her. "Oh I almost forgot! You're still trapped!" Agent B says as she lifts the cage off of Jet Pack Guy. As Jet Pack Guy steps out of the cage he slowly reaches for his spy phone while carefully studying his fellow agent. He calls EPF Command without taking his eyes off of her.

"Hello? PH is that you again? I told you for the millionth time! No matter how impatient you are, you're not supposed to shove an O Berry up the black puffle's-

"Gary! It's me Jet Pack Guy! What are you talking about?" Jet Pack Guy said shocked and/or confused.

"Oh Agent! I didn't know you were on the phone. Ignore that story; anyways, did you locate Agent B?"

"Affirmative G. She's right here with me but," Jet Pack Guy paused, "She's acting a little strange." He whispered.

"What do you mean, 'strange'? Bring her to the HQ right away!" Gary was determined to figure out what was going on with one of his agents.

"Roger that G, over and out!" Jet Pack Guy said as he grabbed Bellykid5 and teleported back to the HQ. Unfortunately, right after he teleported to HQ and let go of her flipper, she started hyperventilating and spazzing out until she went into a full panic attack. Gary quickly called for backup as she nearly passed out from breathing so fast. The penguin medical team arrived and placed an oxygen mask over her face as she calmed down. Finally she gained control of herself again and started breathing normally again. Gary carefully approached her as she sat on the Command Room couch.

"Agent, what happened back there? Are you alright?" G asked concerned.

"Nothing G. I'm alright." Agent B said still trying to catch her breath. "I just got a little worried that's all."

"Are you sure you got worried? It seemed much more than that." Gary asked once again.

"Gary I'm fine, just don't worry about me." she snapped, getting a little irritated.

"Ok but if you need to talk just-

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I GET IT! JUST STOP STRESSING OVER IT! IT'S NOTHING SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Agent B shouted at the top of her lungs. She was so angry that she teleported out of the HQ leaving behind a whimpering Rookie, a confused Dot, a surprised Jet Pack Guy, and a little upset Gary.

"Woah! I would've never expected that from Agent B. She usually seems a bit calmer, maybe occasionally a black puffle, but never enough to snap at anyone. Do you know what could've been bugging her?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"I have a theory, but I'm afraid that if I'm correct then it would be dangerous to be 100% sure." Gary said studying his work.

"What do we need to do?" Dot asked

"It pains me to say this but, Rookie, we'll need you for this case." Gary explained

"Me? Are you sure G? Are you gonna go crazy again like Commander did?" Rookie asked still in shock.

"I'm positive. I'll explain later but right now we'll need someone who she wouldn't normally yell at; and because Rookie is sweet and innocent, he'll be less likely to get yelled at. Rookie I need you to collect a deoxyribonucleic acid sample." G said showing his "Bill Nye" side.

"What?" all the agents asked in unison. They were confused but not as confused as Rookie, who nearly passed out after hearing that word.

"Oh sorry! I meant a DNA sample." G explained

"Stop showing off G!" Jet Pack Guy said still rubbing his head.

"I still don't get it." Rookie explained

"Oh jeez! Rookie, just collect a sample of spit, or hair, or blood or any part of Agent B that come from her body!" Dot explained on the edge of nearly slapping the shiznit out of Rookie.

"Oh ok, I'm on my way. Wish me luck!" he shouted on his way out.

"Break a leg!" Dot shouted back.

"What?" Rookie shouted back sounding confused. Dot would've responded but he was already too far up the elevator to hear her. Once they were sure Rookie was on his way to her igloo, Gary's phone rang.

"Hello? PH? Again? I told you not to shove that O Berry up there! What were you thinking?" he yelled. Jet Pack Guy looked at Dot with a confused face. Dot looked back with a shrug. Just as G was hanging up the phone Rookie comes in looking worse than when he accidently covered himself in cotton candy and a bunch of "wost pookies" nearly ate him up.

"Rookie what happened? Are you ok?" They all asked with concern.

"I… was….. attacked…. by…. Belly….kid…5" Rookie gasped as he was catching his breath.

"What? Oh no! Then my theory could be correct!" Gary said very worried. "Do you have the sample?" he asked

"Yes, I have the deboxyrhinonucleic ass!" Rookie pronounced incorrectly. As Jet Pack Guy and Dot struggled to hold back a laugh, G firmly corrected him.

"It's deoxyribonucleic acid, Rookie" G firmly said

"Oh yeah!" Rookie said handing G the empty beaker.

"Um Rookie, why is it empty?" G asked

"Oh yeah, because I figured there was enough of her hair and blood on me to make another Commander. In other words, it's all over me." Rookie said as the others looked disgusted

"Oh, ok then. Could you two get Rookie cleaned up while I use the hair and blood samples I have now?" Gary asked

"Sure G. Come on Rookie let's get you cleaned." Dot said sounding a lot like a mother if you ask me. Rookie walked with them, well actually limped with them, Bellykid5 bit his foot pretty hard. Gary was busy working on the DNA sample from Bellykid5 until he came upon something pretty shocking.

"Oh my glob!" Gary said with his mouth wide open. "She's…..

* * *

_**MWAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Here's a rope, HAHA PSYCHE! I'll pass you the rope in the next chapter! I promise, any of you guys guess what's wrong with Bellykid5? I betcha you can't guess! If you can then I'll put you in my next chapter! Good luck! Update probably today or early tomorrow! **_


	6. Sad Author's Note

_**Hey guys! Sorry about this but I won't be on for a while so that means no new updates for a while. Sorry about that. I'll post a new one soon. At least it gives you enough time to guess what happened to bellykid5!**_


	7. Bad News For Bellykid

_**Hey guys! I'm back from my break. I got a lot of reviews from my favorite authors. I'm really sorry guys! So to repay you guys, everyone who guessed what happened to Bellykid5 will be put in my chapter after this. Not this one because I forgot who answered. You were all wrong by the way, so the answer will shock some of you guys.**_

* * *

"What G? What is she? Insane? Crazy? Senile? What is it!?" Jet Pack Guy said getting pretty annoyed at how long G wouldn't answer him.

"She doesn't have membership on Club Penguin!" G overreacted.

"Really G? You're shocked over that?" Jet Pack Guy said rubbing his face where he did multiple face-flippers.

"Not really, just wanted something for the viewers to laugh at." G said smiling

"Gary…" Jet Pack Guy said face-flippering

"Ok, ok sorry! She's got some kind of mood-changing problem." G stated

"Mood-changing problem?" Jet Pack Guy said confused

"Let me try to explain, Agent B must've been in some kind of incident where it's as if she has more than one personality." Gary explained

"So you're saying that her mood is different each day?" Jet Pack Guy wondered

"Well, I can't say for sure because I haven't seen her all day, Rookie's the only one who has more information than I do so far. Where is he anyways?" Gary asked

"Oh, he's still in the Penguin Infirmary. Apparently, Rookie was kicked where the sun doesn't shine." Jet Pack Guy explained

"Where is that? Rookie doesn't wear any clothes so that's not a lot of places where the sun doesn't shine." Gary asked

"Gary, I meant Rookie was kicked in his…" Jet Pack Guy stopped when he saw Rookie waddling in, or limping in.

"Hey guys! I'm back. Wow Agent B must've been in a bad mood or something; I had 4 stitches in something called my groin." Rookie said

"Never mind" Jet Pack Guy said

"No need to explain Rookie I've heard enough." Gary said after sweating a lot. (Wow he must really hate groins)

"Wow you guys must really hate groins. I could say it all day long! Groin, Groin, Groin, Groin, Groin, Groin…" Rookie repeated

"ROOKIE! OKAY WE GET IT! STOP IT BEFORE I KICK YOU IN THE GROIN AGAIN!" Jet Pack Guy shouted.

"It's not called a groin! It's called a benis!" Rookie mispronounced

"I'm not even going to correct that." Gary said face flippering

"Correct what?" said a voice from an unknown source

"Jet Pack Guy you were there so you know what I'm not going to correct." Gary said annoyed

"G, it wasn't me who said that" Jet Pack Guy said with caution

"Then who did?" Gary asked showing a little fear

"Take a guess Gary the Garbage Guy" said the voice

"Herbert?" Gary asked showing his stupid side

"*sigh* Just turn around!" said the voice. Gary turned around and to his surprise Agent B was coming in from the transport which was oddly dark.

"Oh Agent! When did you get here?" Gary asked

"Geez, you ain't that smart for a genius, are you?" Agent B asked showing her rude side.

"Agent, I recommend you not act rude please." G said with a little bit of warning in his voice.

"Or else what? You'll 'smart' me to death?" she asked with sarcasm

"I think I can guess her first mood" Jet Pack Guy said in a whisper.

"I could try!" Gary said getting impatient with the grouchy agent.

"Alright then go ahead!" she said getting prepared for the worst

"Pi equals 3.1415926535897932384626433832 795028841971693993751058209…" Gary shouted while Jet Pack Guy nearly passed out and while Rookie used his earplugs for his "special" reason, because listening to that would've killed him.

"OHHH YOU'RE HURTING ME SO MUCH!" Agent B said normally with no hint of grouchiness that she had earlier. Gary quickly stopped after seeing how much of that math was hurting his top agent. Jet Pack Guy got back up after being dizzy for 5 minutes and looked a bit confused, and even Gary was hurt by his own math.

"Oh agent! Forgive me for that! Are you alright?" Gary said with caution as well as concern to the spinning agent (aww he really does care!)

"Yes G, fine, and I'm sorry for my mood" Agent Bellykid5 apologized

"Wait a minute…. you knew you were in that mood?" Jet Pack Guy asked with suspicion

"Yes I did but then again I was completely unable to stop it or control it." Agent B replied

"Hmm…. Interesting; Agent, do you mind if I run some tests?" G asked

"Um…. What kind of tests?" Agent Bellykid5 asked nervously

"Calm down Agent, it's just a test to find out what's going on inside your brain." G said reassuringly.

"Alright, but just for the record I don't trust you…." Agent B said as she made her way into a strange machine that looked like Herbert had gotten shrunken and beaten to death.

"Why not?" Gary said feeling a little hurt.

"Another time G, 'nother time." Bellykid5 replied

_LATER IN THE TESTING ROOM_

"Alright G, I'm hooked up and ready to go" Agent B said sounding pretty hyper

"I'm guessing she just switched into a different mood." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Genius!" G said sarcastically.

"Hey! When you guys are done messing around with Commander, can you see why she was so violent to me earlier?" Rookie said coming in not realizing that that's what they were doing

"When you're done with me, start on Rookie please!" Bellykid5 said commanding

"Sure" Jet Pack Guy said with a wink. (Ooooooh winking! Haha just kidding, nothing going on with Jet Pack Guy and Bellykid5, I promise!). Agent B went through the machine while fast asleep thanks to the blinding light that hit her before she started going in. (By the way, if you don't know what the machine looks like, think of it like a CAT scan machine.) When she came out of the machine, Gary teleported her back to her igloo to give the full reading.

"*sigh* Sorry Agents…." G said sounding distressed, "The test showed that she has some kind of activated thing in her brain.

"What do you mean? You mean she was like this the whole time?" Dot asked appearing out of nowhere.

"When did you get here? Actually no, she's had this thing since she was born and it looks like it was activated for a while until it stopped and now it's activated again. Seems like someone's going to have to go to Herbert's base or spy on him to see what you can find.

"You think Herbert's responsible?" Dot asked

"No! We think the Easter Bunny's responsible! Yes we think he's responsible!" Jet Pack Guy said sarcastically.

"Um, thanks Agent but what I was going to say was that we need to see how he activated the thing if he did; and see if he knows how to deactivated it, or remove it." G explained

"You mean you don't?" Rookie asked coming out of nowhere. (Where are these agents coming from?)

"Man, where do these agents keep coming from?" G asked. (Hey stop copying me!) "And no Rookie, I don't know how to shut it off. It seems like something out of my reach and perhaps Herbert would know since he activated it."

"So who's going in?" Dot asked. Everyone looked at Rookie.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I ALREADY TOOK ONE FOR THE TEAM! GET SOMEONE ELSE TO GO! GET DOT! SHE HAS NO EXPERIENCE WITH FIELD WORK WHATSOEVER!" Rookie said showing his very panicky side.

"Hey!" Dot shouted feeling offended

"Calm down Agent! We'll let Dot go, she needs work in the field anyways" Gary said calming down Rookie

"HEY! Is it 'Insult Dot Day'?" Dot asked getting kinda mad. "Anyone else wanna take a crack at it?!"

"Ok, I'll try. Um…. Your field skills are so bad, fishes are more experienced?" Jet Pack Guy said while crickets chirped in the background. "Ugh, I guess I'll just stick to being the Tactical Agent instead." Jet Pack Guy said feeling a little down.

"Alright Dot get going. I need to see how to fix Agent B." G said

"Alright G, I'm prepared and ready." Dot said as she teleported into the field.

_30 MINUTES LATER WHEN DOT ARRIVES_

"Agents!" Dot shouts as she runs in.

"What's wrong Agent D? What did you find?" G asked a little worried

"Herbert did it! And there's no way to fix Ace!"

* * *

_**Haha more cliff hangers! Man I love this job! Don't worry guys this story won't end right away. I'll give you a warning if it does. Mood-changing has been brought to you buy Gigi Jinx and updated by Bellykid5. I made this chapter longer! Enjoy!**_


	8. Bellykid Explained

_**Alright like I promised, here are the names of the people who will be in this chapter and don't worry, there'll be other chances to be in my story so don't stress! This includes more info on Bellykid5's condition. This is my favorite chapter.**_

_**Randomfanfictioner: Agent R**_

_**Emrys02: Agent E**_

* * *

"Agent D, report!" Jet Pack Guy said as Dot came rushing in.

"For the millionth time, call me Dot!" she said while catching her breath.

"Agent D, we have a situation on our hands. Please, focus!" G said sternly, "Now what did you see?" he asked.

"Herbert was talking to Klutzy and he was saying how he was the one who activated the device." Dot explained

"Tell me word for word" G demanded

"Ok, so as I entered his hideout I overheard him talking with Klutzy and this is what he said, 'Grr Klutzy, I had finally gotten the agent I wanted but activating the device oddly turned her against me! The mood was set to evil so I thought it would be better for me! That stupid EPF keeps ruining my chances!' That's what he said." Dot stated.

"Eureka! I have found the answer!" G said oddly excited

"Gary, are you changing moods too? That's not the normal excitement I see you in." Jet Pack Guy said with caution.

"Nope, it's just the fact that now I know 100% what's wrong with Agent B!" G explained

"Finally! Please explain!" Jet Pack Guy asked with excitement.

"Ok, well it seems the device inside her brain isn't a device. It's just a bit of a birth defect, and it only gets activated whenever something provokes it. In other words, because Club Penguin is normally very peaceful,"

Jet Pack Guy interrupted

"We do not experience what are known as ice tremors but according to your geographical calculations…" he said

"No Agent! Besides no one ever lets me finish! Anyways, nothing could provoke the mood changing except for something Herbert did, and now almost anything provokes it, which is very bad." G explained

"Now I get why she was acting so strange and why she attacked me!" Rookie said.

"What's up with agents appearing out of nowhere like that?" G said getting annoyed

"It still doesn't explain why she spazzed out after I let go of her, also what are the moods that she's gonna experience?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"I'm not sure; I'm going to study her closely though for a few days to find out." G stated "But for now, head home agents, we have a new temporary case." he said as the agents teleported out of the HQ.

_2 WEEKS LATER AFTER GARY'S EXPERIMENT_

"Agents I have found my answer!" G said

"Alright G, give us the diagnosis!" Dot said

"After weeks of surveillance, I've found 6 different modes, or moods, that Agent B flips in and out of from time to time. I've found two other scientists to explain it. Come on in Agents!" G said as 2 bright colored penguins appeared. One was light blue and the other was light green, their names were Agent E and Agent R.

"Um we have names you know!" Agent E said, "My name's Emrys and this is my partner Random, we are a bit like doctors who've been helping G with his 'doctor science' stuff." Agent E said.

"Nice to meet you two." Said Agent R. "Now here's the list that explains her moods, we've put it into months of the year to show the order in which the moods went:

July – Depressed

August – Hyper and Loud

September – Grouchy

October – Sinister

November – Serious

December – Dangerous

Those are all of her moods. But that doesn't mean they come in any particular order" Agent R finally finished

"I don't completely understand December; it sounds related to October somehow." Jet Pack Guy stated.

"Well, October would affect other penguins and December would affect her and her loved ones, almost like December is suicidal." Agent E explained.

"I understand now. So can we prevent her from going to October or December at all?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"No, unfortunately, you can't prevent her from switching like that whatsoever. But you can avoid getting on her bad side. But now that the 'mood-switching' state of mind is activated, be extra careful with what you say around her. I have to go; we have other things to take care of." Agent R said leaving.

"Wow, that's going to be hard to deal with," Dot said, "can we do it?" she asked.

"Yes, we can Agent, don't ever forget that." G said reassuring

"Should we bring commander back?" Rookie asked sobbing a little bit.

"Rookie what's the matter?" Dot asked sounding motherly again

"I'm afraid that commander is gonna become December and we never see her again." Rookie confessed.

"Don't worry Rookie; we'll keep a close eye out on her just in case she does go to December. I promise!" Jet Pack Guy told him. Rookie wiped the tears from his eyes as they all teleported to Bellykid5's igloo. (Who walks anymore when you're part of the EPF?) When they arrived at Bellykid5's igloo, they saw something that they could not believe.

"Hello Agents, what took you so long?" Agent Bellykid5 said sounding like she just switched to October.

* * *

_**YEAAAAAAAAH! MORE CLIFFHANGERS! Here's that rope I promised you and then forgot about! Wait, why did I need this rope? Meh who cares? *throws rope out window* Now you know her condition and if you read Gigi Jinx's story then you know where I got it from. Thanks for all the touching updates, but could you try to log in when you review? I want to know who I'm replying to. And to the dude who reviewed but didn't log in, sure I can make a separate story based on that. Be on the lookout for it! Yeah I like calling people dude! Gotta problem with that?! Oh yeah?! Then let's go right now! *starts fighting brick wall and it has her in headlock* Review please!**_


	9. More Crazy Stuff and Ending (Or is it?)

_**Hey guys! Enjoying the story so far? Really? I am too! In fact, I enjoy it so much that this story will be kept pretty long as long as you like it that way. It'll end when I start to resolve the conflict without noticing it. For all of my lazy readers(no offense), we last left off where we get more info on Bellykid5's condition and the EPF agents teleport back to her igloo to tell her the bad news until they see something kinda shocking!**_

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Bellykid5 repeated

"Agent, are you alright? You look different." G said. Bellykid5 wasn't dressed in her normal agent uniform; she was dressed in all black from the next down. If you had just taken a glimpse at her you wouldn't have even noticed she's a naturally purple penguin.

"Fine." She responded in a one word answer.

"Something seems a bit off about Commander!" Rookie whispered but oddly Bellykid5 heard

"What did you say?" Bellykid5 said.

"Um…. I said mumthing's a lit boff asnout bloblander!" Rookie said trying to cover up his previous statement.

"Nice save." Jet Pack Guy thought.

"You're going to regret what you just said." Bellykid5 said in the sinister tone as she approached Rookie.

"No! Please; I'm not good enough to die!" Rookie said making no sense at all.

"Does he ever realize what he said was stupid after he says it?" Dot said.

"Poor Rookie, poor; confused; stupid little Rookie!" Bellykid5 said as she cracked her knuckles ready for a fight. Rookie covered his eyes while Gary, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy were all too horrified to do something. Once Bellykid5 reached Rookie, Jet Pack Guy jumped in front of him in order to protect him from some painful hits. She put up her flipper fist getting ready to strike when all of a sudden, Jet Pack Guy blocked it and she goes insane as Jet Pack Guy holds on to her flipper. She starts hyperventilating again and her eyes remained open and didn't shut at all as if there was some invisible force keeping them open.

"What the heck?! Is this one of her moods?" Jet Pack Guy said letting go.

"I don't suppose so, but I don't want this to continue any longer! Dot, call the penguin medical team!" Gary demanded. Dot dialed the number on her EPF spy phone and they put the mask on her face all over again. They finally got her to calm down again for the second time and her mood was currently stable. They weren't entirely sure what was going on, but that's what Gary was getting ready to find out.

_THREE DAYS LATER AFTER THE INCIDENT_

"Agent, I want the truth and I want it now! No more distractions!" Gary demanded

"Well, good morning to you too!" Bellykid5 said sarcastically

"Agent!" Gary said warningly.

"Ok fine, what do you want?" she asked sounding a little annoyed.

"I want you to tell me what is going on with you!" G demanded, "Why did you act strange when Jet Pack Guy touched you those two times? Why did you lash out on Rookie?" Gary said pounding her with questions.

"I can't…" she paused.

"You can't what?" Gary said getting impatient.

"I can't tell you!" she finally said.

"Why not?" he asked firmly.

"Because, no one needs to know anything about me! The only thing they need to know is the fact that my name is Bellykid5!" she finally explained.

"Agent, I told you that you could tell me anything. Why didn't you tell me?" G asked calming down a bit.

"Because, it's embarrassing, and penguins can be really cruel!" she finally said.

"I promise we can keep it between you and me." Gary admitted

"Alright I'll tell you absolutely everything." Bellykid5 finally said, and that's where our story ends.

* * *

_**HAHA! LOL! Just kidding! Everything that just happened was just so you guys wouldn't get bored with the story. I kinda was while I was writing it, which is why I wrote a fake ending! This story might have at least 20 chapters, so why would I end it now? The chapter really ends when G was asking Bellykid5 to tell the whole story. It's short, I know, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and it'll focus a little on making fun of Dot some more! No, I have nothing against Dot! She's just not one of the agents you always see or hear about so that's why I tease her. Rookie's too easy to tease; Gary is my love; and Jet Pack Guy is too skilled and great at lots of things to be teased. Alright be on the lookout for my next chapter!**_


	10. The So-Called Solution

_**Sorry about the wait for the next chapter. I was in December for a while. I'm in control for right now, I'm just in November. Here is left off from when G wants to know what's up with Bellykid5. Don't forget I said I was going to make fun of Dot a lot in this chapter. Enjoy and laugh while you can. There's a lot of August in this chapter.**_

* * *

"Agent, I'm waiting! Tell me now!" G demanded. It sounded as if he had switched into September. Agent Bellykid5 had stayed silent. "Fine then, I am trying to help you but I guess you don't want it." Gary said sounding pretty rude if you ask me. With that said, they teleported back to the EPF, (seriously it rocks being an agent!) and Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy waited.

"How's Ace?" Dot asked concerned

"I'm…" she paused. She put her flippers on the side of her head as if she had a really bad headache.

"OH NO, COMMANDER!" Rookie shouted right in her ear.

"Um… Rookie, I don't think shouting will help with a headache." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Oh it's a headache?" Rookie asked.

"Well duh! What did you think it was?" Dot asked.

"I thought your bad breath hurt her brain, Dot." Rookie said. Jet Pack Guy did what he could to hold back a laugh while Gary was too busy being mad at Agent Bellykid5.

"Rookie!" Dot said in a threatening tone.

"Ok sorry I won't do it again." Rookie apologized and Jet Pack Guy pretended to be interested in his jet pack guy. It seemed as if everyone forgot about Bellykid5 who was still holding her head. "Oh I almost forgot! Commander, are you ok?" Rookie asked still concerned. He decided to call Gary and tell him. "GARY!" Rookie yelled.

"Rookie! Are you out of your cranium?" Gary said.

"What?" he asked confused  
"*sigh* Are you out of your mind? Why did you shout my name I never left the room?" G scolded.

"Something's wrong with Commander!" Rookie shouted as he ran towards her. Gary saw that she was holding her head and not moving at all. He attempted to shake her out of her daze.

"I wouldn't do that." Jet Pack Guy warned.

"Why not?" Gary asked.

"Are you taking some kind of stupid pills? Remember the last few times I touched her? She completely freaked out!" Jet Pack Guy reminded.

"I thought Dot was on stupid pills!" Rookie said making fun of Dot again.

"Seriously! Is there some kind of pick on Dot day that I don't know about?" she asked.

"Nothing personal." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Agent, are you alright?" Gary said in his concerned/sweet voice. Gary's voice worked, she completely snapped out of her daze and put her flippers down off her head.

"I'm fine G." she said sounding oddly cheery. Gary put his flipper to his head.

"Dot what month is it?" he asked.

"I think it's August." She answered

"No wonder she's hyper." G responded.

"Seems like a good day today! I'm going to go take care of my puffle! Bye, everyone! I love you all! Especially you, Gary!" Agent Bellykid5 said leaving. (I think she walked) Gary was shocked at the last thing she said.

"Did she just say she loves me?" Gary asked shocked.

"I think so, you ok G? You seem worried." Dot asked.

"I'm fine, Agent D. I'm just a little surprised right now." He said.

"I'm sure it was just her August mood. She didn't really mean it." Dot said reassuring.

"Yeah! Just like when she kicked me in the…"

"DON'T SAY IT! I WILL THROW YOU OUT OF THIS PLACE!" Jet Pack Guy said to Rookie finally coming into the conversation.

"Ok fine! Let's have some fun!" Rookie suggested. Dot could already tell what he wanted to do. "Dot, why don't you ever call Commander by her real name?" Rookie asked.

"Well, that's just because…."

"Because you keep forgetting it!" Rookie interrupted.

"Stop that Rookie! You call her Commander!" she shouted back.

"But at least I know her name!" Rookie shouted. Jet Pack Guy had gotten himself some popcorn to enjoy the fight.

"Ohhhhh! That was cold!" Jet Pack Guy responded. "I got a joke! What's cold and mean and only comes out occasionally?" he asked.

"Dot when she loses System Defender for the 8th time?" Rookie answered.

"No, Dot during Operation Blackout." Jet Pack Guy answered. Dot was steaming but didn't say anything.

"Hey Jet Pack Guy, how long does it take Dot to set up a computer?" Rookie joked.

"How long?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Forever! She can't tell a USB cable from a phone charger!" Rookie joked. Just then Agent Bellykid5 came in. (walking again)

"Oh, hi Commander!" Rookie said waving.

"Hey Rook! How's it goin'?" she asked.

"We're playing with Dot." Rookie answered

"Hey Dotty! Why so glum chum?" she asked. Dot just sighed; she was upset that those two had been picking on her.

"Didn't you hear her?" Rookie asked, "She said 'Why. So. Glum. Chum?" Rookie said slowly as if Dot didn't understand penguin.

"Grr!" Dot growled at how those two kept insulting her.

"Hey wanna hear another joke?" Rookie asked.

"ENOUGH! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU GUYS MAKING FUN OF ME! I'M NOT THAT BAD OF AN AGENT AM I?" she asked sounding very upset and angry at the same time. "I'm outta here!" she said as she teleported home. (Finally we're getting back to reality) Just at that moment, Agent Bellykid5 had just put her flippers to her head again.

"Uh oh! Gary!" Rookie shouted.

"Agent, again? Are you alright?" he asked with that sweet voice of his.

"Fine G." Agent Bellykid5 said sighing. (Sounds like someone went to July!) "I'm going home." She said as she teleported home. (YEAH TELEPORTING RULES!)

"Commander's upset again." Rookie said.

"No way! I didn't even notice that." Jet Pack Guy said sarcastically.

"Wow, I must be really smart!" Rookie said feeling proud of himself, while Jet Pack Guy rolled his eyes.

"Agents." Gary said coming into the room. "I have a solution."

"To what G? You finally know how to use a jet pack?" Rookie asked.

"No, Rookie." Gary said face-flippering, "I meant I have to solution to Bellykid5."

"NOOOOO! DON'T KILL HER!" Rookie shouted while hugging Jet Pack Guy to death.

"Rookie! Get off of me!" Jet Pack Guy shouted as he pushed the crying agent off of him.

"I'm not going to kill her. Though it does involve something much worse than that." Gary said.

"What is it?" Both the agents asked.

* * *

_**Cliffhangers sure are great aren't they? AREN'T THEY!? Haha, just joking! I'll lend you a rope for the next chapter, which I'll put up tomorrow. Who can guess what Gary's going to do to Bellykid5? If you do, I'll put you in the next chapter! So review!**_ _**Bye!**_


	11. Goodbye Bellykid5

_**No one guessed right? Why not? Well, in this chapter you'll find out the answer. And to Goody50, who sent me a review yet I can't respond because she turned off her PM, tough nuts I love Gary! Haha JK, no moods today. Well, I have an idea that I'll put in this story as long as you look at it, Goody50. But only this once for my dear viewers. We left off where Gary had a solution to fixing Bellykid5**_

* * *

"You have a plan G?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that this plan will be dangerous considering our predicament." He said.

"What?" Rookie asked in this story for the millionth time.

"It means that my plan is good, but is dangerous because of our little problem." G explained.

"What's the problem?" Rookie and Jet Pack Guy asked.

"You guys know how she freaks out when people touch her?" G asked.

"Yeah." They both answered.

"Well, this plan involves people having to touch her." G explained.

"Gary, are you out of your mind?! I don't want the penguin medical team down here!" Jet Pack Guy yelled as he almost teleported out.

"Stop right there! I don't want any other penguins walking out on me today! Besides I need you and Rookie to teleport to Dot's igloo to apologize for teasing her." Gary scolded.

"Alright G. While we're gone, think about your plan. Try to avoid bringing down the penguin medical team." Jet Pack Guy said as he left.

"What am I doing again?" Rookie asked

"Go to Dot's igloo, Rookie." Gary responded.

"Oh, ok!" Rookie said as he teleported. When he left, Gary thought of a solution to the problem. All of a sudden, before he could try putting his new plan into action he heard an ear-piercing scream. (Wait! Do penguins have ears?) It was none other than the scream of 3 of his top agents.

"What the heck?" G said to himself. Soon, he saw Rookie and Jet Pack Guy teleport right in front of him.

"GARY! YOU NEED TO COME TO DOT'S IGLOO QUICK!" Jet Pack Guy and Rookie both said. When both those guys say something at the same time, it's serious. Gary went with Jet Pack Guy and Rookie (wouldn't teleporting make more sense?) and they ran to Dot's igloo as fast as their penguin feet could run. When they arrived at Dot's igloo, they saw something shocking.

"AGENT! PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Gary demanded. Agent Bellykid5 had Agent Dot in a headlock with a knife pointing to her neck. It was clear that she just went to October.

"Oh yeah? Make me!" she challenged. With that said, she teleported to who knows where with the strangling agent still in her flippers.

"Oh gosh! Don't you realize what October could do at this point? We have to find her! Jet Pack Guy and Rookie, split up and think about where she would most likely be. I'll go to her igloo, if any of you find her, TELL ME!" Gary ordered. This was clearly an emergency too big for just one of them to handle. Gary decided to run to her igloo (pretty stupid for a genius), but he accidently ran into another penguin.

"Please forgive me. Are you alright?" G asked overcoming his shyness for that moment. (Aww he's shy!)

"Yeah, I'm fine. But could you at least watch where you're going?" The penguin responded.

"I'm terribly sorry. I was in a hurry." He responded.

"It's alright; we all are once in a while. My name is Goody50, nice to meet you!" she said as she stuck out our flipper. "Ouch!" she shouted

"Are you ok?" Gary asked.

"I think you bumped into my flipper a bit hard." She responded

"Oh dear, I'll get you to the penguin infirmary." He said. Gary got her to the infirmary and then he left for a while to check Bellykid5's igloo until he got a call. "Hello?"

"Gary! I found her! Please hurry! She's at Dot's igloo again, and she's armed!" Jet Pack Guy said with extreme fear. Gary hurried over to Dot's igloo and stared in horror at the sight. There was blood all over the floor, as well as a bloody knife in Bellykid5's flipper. Dot was nowhere to be found.  
"Agent, how could you?" G asked in shock. The bloody agent didn't respond. After Gary asked again with more force, she suddenly fell to the floor and didn't get up.  
"Oh no! Commander!" Rookie shouted.

"Rookie, stop shouting and help me take her to the penguin infirmary!" G and Jet Pack Guy said.

"Let me help!" Dot said.

"Dot? You're alive? I thought Agent…." Gary said

"Actually, I'll tell you the story later!" Dot interrupted. The agents carried Agent B off to the penguin infirmary. (But seriously, teleporting would've been better!) That's where she was hooked up to a couple of machines to help keep her alive.

"Agent Dot, I need you to tell me the information. What happened?" G asked demandingly.

"Ok, I'll tell you," Dot began, "It started when she teleported to my igloo to comfort me after I was upset when Jet Pack Guy and Rookie teased me. Then out of nowhere she switches to a mode that I thought was October. She takes out a knife and when I ordered her to put it down she put me in a headlock and that's when you guys came in. After that, she teleported me to her igloo where she would do away with me." (*sniff* what a sad story! Oh wait, I'm writing it!)

"What happened after that?" G asked.

"She quickly switched to another mood that I've never seen before, I thought it was July, but it wasn't. She teleported us to my igloo where Jet Pack Guy and Rookie were. When they went back to tell you, she put me down and held up the knife. I ran behind her to avoid getting hit, but then I realized that she wasn't aiming it at me, she was aiming it at herself. I quickly figured out that in the beginning she was October, but she had switched to December. She stabbed herself and I thought she was still alive because she kept standing, but that's when you guys came in and she did fall." Dot explained. Gary stood with shock as his old penguin friend Goody50 waddled up.

"Hey, I remember you! Why so sad?" she asked.

"Goody, now's not the right time." He responded, so Goody gave him a hug and left the penguin infirmary. That's when Rookie and Jet Pack Guy came back from her hospital room where the doctor gave them the news of her condition. "I don't like the sad faces." Gary commented.

"The doctors told us that she had shoved that knife in pretty hard, it'll be hard for them to remove it." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Do you know why Commander did it, Dot?" Rookie asked with tears in his eyes. (This dude cries too much!) Dot was still angry at Rookie and Jet Pack Guy so she didn't respond. "Please Dot! Tell us! We're sorry we teased you! Please tell us!" Rookie said sobbing slightly.

Dot sighed, "She switched to December, Rookie."

"What was December again?" Rookie asked.

"December was dangerous, but it also meant suicidal as well." Gary answered. Jet Pack Guy gasped and Rookie ran out of the penguin infirmary. Dot followed him to calm him down.

"Ok, Jet Pack Guy." Gary said, "What did the doctor say?" he asked. Jet Pack Guy had shed a few tears before telling.

"I'm sorry but she's…."

* * *

_***wipes tears from eyes* that's sooo sad! *grabs thousandth tissue from tissue box and blows nose* Please review! What's wrong with Bellykid5? What caused her to switch? Why is the old narrator crying so much that they had to hire a new one? Will she live? All of these questions will be answered in my next chapter.**_


	12. More On The Condition And The Truth

_**Hey everyone! I got some great reviews! And for Goody50, Gary is shy in front of lots of people, and I have a crush on Gary! So back off and go with Jet Pack Guy! Haha JK! But still, I have a major head over heels crush on Gary! I have a request to put Icyjade2007 in my story, so I'm gonna do that. I was so excited over this chapter so I continued it faster! Enjoy! And I apologize to Pukadella for making you sick and for making you cry. I'll make it up to you in any way I can.**_

* * *

"She's not going to make it is she?" Gary asked

"Actually the doctor didn't say." Jet Pack Guy said.

"How come?" Gary asked.

"I'm not sure, but here he comes. Maybe he'll answer us." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Excuse me, sir?" Gary asked.

"What?" The doctor asked sounding pretty rude.

"How is Bellykid5?" Gary asked with concern.

"She's dead. We couldn't get the knife out in time. She's dead now, I'm so sorry." The doctor responded.

"What?" Jet Pack Guy asked. "She's gone?"

"Yeah, now stop bugging me will you? I have a naughty penguin who refuses to stop singing and dancing." The doctor says.

"The party starts now…." Said the singing penguin.

"Stop it Cadence!" said another doctor

"He was rude." Jet Pack Guy exclaimed.

"Well, let's go back to HQ and remove Bellykid5's files." Gary said depressed. He had just lost one of his top agents. He wasn't quite sure how to feel. They both teleported back to HQ.

"Haha! Klutzy! They believed it! Those silly agents won't stop me from finding out the truth behind this agent." Herbert said taking off his doctor disguise. But little did he know, Dot and Rookie never left the hospital, they heard everything Herbert just said and they were going to her hospital room to get her.

"Mmmmm mmmm!" said a voice that came from the closet near her room.

"What the heck?" Dot exclaimed. She opened the closet and she saw the doctor who just did surgery on Bellykid5. "What happened? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Woah, let a penguin catch his breath before you start bombarding him with questions!" said the fast breathing penguin. "I'm fine; this polar bear came out of nowhere after I finished the surgery and shoved me in this closet." He explained.

"Oh no! Herbert did it!" Rookie exclaimed. The doctor stood looking confused.

"Rookie! Shush! Don't talk about Herbert in public!" Dot shouted in whisper. "Sorry, we'll just be leaving now." She explained.

"Alright, your friend can leave when she wakes up." The doctor told them.

"Thank you!" Dot said as she teleported herself and Rookie out of the hospital and to the HQ. (Glad you didn't walk, I would've killed you!) They arrived in the Command Room and noticed that Gary and Jet Pack Guy were packing all of her stuff.

"Hello agents, I'm guessing you know the news." Gary said sadly.

"Gary, listen! I don't know what you heard, but it was wrong. Ace is still alive and Herbert was pretending to be a doctor. He explained to Klutzy how he was going to find out what's wrong with Ace." Dot explained.

"And Herbert looks awful in a doctor's outfit!" Rookie said.

"Well, we have to get her and fast!" Gary exclaimed.

"Another doctor said she could leave when she wakes up." Dot said

"Who knows how long that'll be?!" Gary exclaimed, "I think someone's going to have to stay in her room until she wakes up. Who's going to do it?" he asked.

"I can, G!" Rookie said shooting his hand up in the air.

"Rookie, are you sure? Last time you saw her, she kicked you." Jet Pack Guy said.

"It's ok! My groin is fine!" Rookie said not realizing how much Jet Pack Guy hated that word.

"Rookie! What did I tell you about saying that word?" Jet Pack Guy said.

"What word? Groin? I like that word! Groin; groin; groin; groin; groin; groin…." Rookie repeated

"Rookie! STOP IT NOW! I'M CLOSE TO MAKING YOU HAVE MORE STITCHES!" Jet Pack Guy threatened

"Well then, I guess Rookie's going to do it." Dot said.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Gary said.

"Alright Rookie, before you go, just remember, avoid any punches that you see coming towards you; and make sure you call us if you notice her going into October or December!" Dot warned before Rookie teleported.

"Ok, I'm on my way!" he said teleporting. Meanwhile, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and Gary all head out to Herbert's new hideout to find out what he did to Bellykid5. They saw that he wasn't home and neither was Klutzy; so it was the perfect time to look around for a while. Soon, they came upon a security camera with a tape labeled "Experimental Agent". They hoped it was promising as they put it inside his TV. It showed Herbert with Agent Bellykid5 strapped to a table and he had a long needle-like tube in his hand. He stuck the tube in the top of her head and she was knocked unconscious (because being awake during this would be agonizing!). There was a computer screen on one side which showed a list of her moods and Herbert set her mood to Sinister and took the tube out. After she woke up, her mood changed to Sinister and she took the table she was strapped to and she threw it at him. Herbert was knocked out and she couldn't find her way out until she heard the shout of Jet Pack Guy. (No need to explain the rest, you already read what happened after Jet Pack Guy shouted "son of a fish".)

"Wow! I didn't realize that's what happened before I showed up." Jet Pack Guy said. Suddenly, he got a call on his spy phone from Rookie. "Rookie, are you alright? Is Bellykid5 awake?" he asked.

"Yes, and I'm not sure what mood she's in." Rookie said.

"What is she doing?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"She's jumping on the bed. It looks like me after you guys gave me sugar." Rookie explained.

"Oh no!" Jet Pack Guy said face-flippering. "She switched to August!" he said. "Keep your eye on her and don't lose sight of her! We'll be right there!" he ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" Rookie saluted. Quickly, Jet Pack Guy, Dot and Gary arrived at the hospital.

"Woah, you weren't kidding about August!" Dot said, "Come on Ace, let's get you back to the EPF!" Dot said. Bellykid5 quickly ran out of the hospital towards the EPF HQ (Hmm well I guess being hyper then you could run instead.) Soon, they all got to the HQ and Bellykid5 switched out of August and just stayed at a stable mood, for now. When she became stable all the agents rushed over and gave her a big hug, which nearly suffocated her. She didn't freak out because she knew she needed a hug, and so did everyone else.

"Commander, are you ok?" Rookie asked.

"For right now, yes." Bellykid5 responded.

"Don't scare us like that again! You had us worried to death when you went to December." Dot said.

"Hey, I'd do anything, but I can't stop this! So don't get on my bad side right now!" she said nearly going to September.

"Do you think there's some kind of medication you can take to control this at all?" Gary asked

"How should I know? It's been deactivated for as long as I know!" Bellykid5 said.

"Maybe I need to run more tests." Gary thought.

"No; no; no; no; no; no! No tests!" she said.

"Agent, this is for your own good. Who knows what will happen next time you go into December?!" Gary said.

"I have a confession to make." She said, "I wasn't in December when I stabbed myself." She said.

* * *

_**Woah! Didn't expect that did you. And this is based on a true story in reals. Don't ask any questions! Oops! I forgot I was supposed to add Icyjade! I'll do it in the next chapter. Review and don't ask about my condition! Thanks!**_


	13. Suspicion

_**Alright, this time I'll include Icyjade2007 and I'll include Pukadella. I owe Pukadella for what I did to her, sorry BTW; Icyjade2007 just asked to be included. But this is only a one-time thing; the only other time someone will be put in this chapter, is if they win a contest or something. So, just sit back and enjoy the story. We last left off where Gary and the others discover that Bellykid5 wasn't in December when she stabbed herself.**_

* * *

"Agent, is there something you're not telling me?" Gary asked silently

"I'm not telling." Bellykid5 said. Gary carefully thought over what he was going to say to prevent her from going into a mood.

"Agent, I just want what's best for you." Gary said kindly.

"Well, it would be best if you could just not ask any questions." Bellykid5 responded in her stable mood.

"Agent," Gary said rubbing his forehead, "I need to know what was going through your mind when you did that." He said.

"I'm not telling." Bellykid5 repeated for the second time.

"Why not?" Gary asked.

"Because, you'll tell." She said.

"I don't want you switching moods and I definitely don't want it to be December, so why won't you just tell me what's bugging you." Gary said with concern.

"Gary, no one needs to know, not even…. Squidward's house." She said switching into August.

Gary sighed, "At least it was August and nothing worse." He told Agent Bellykid5 to go to her igloo and rest for a bit. She agreed feeling a little offended and switched into September without the rest of the agents knowing.

"Gary, what's wrong? You know something that we don't." Dot said.

"Yes, agents. It's about Agent Bellykid5." Gary said.

"When is it not?" Rookie asked.

"Rookie, this is serious! Agent Bellykid5 wasn't in December when she stabbed herself." Gary explained.

"What are you trying to say G?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"I believe this may have been an act of suicide." Gary said. The other agents were shocked by this; they've never known Agent Bellykid5 to be suicidal without the help of December.

"Gary, are you certain?" Dot asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm sure of it! I need someone to keep an eye on her, while I look through some of her records." Gary said.

"I'll do it this time." Dot volunteered.

"Are you sure about that, Agent D?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can disguise myself, so she won't know that I'm here." She said.

"Ok, but good luck. Be careful too!" Jet Pack Guy said with a slight tear in his eye. (The person who made me do this is so far not my favorite.)

"Agent Jet Pack Guy, are you crying?" Gary asked.

"Uh…. No!" Jet Pack Guy said wiping the tear, "It's just Sensei and his stupid ninjas putting onions in my face!"

"Right….." Gary said, "You know, it's ok that you miss Dot." He said.

"I don't miss her; I'm just concerned for her safety." Jet Pack Guy said lying.

"Jet Pack Guy…." Gary said sternly.

"Ok, fine! I miss her! I have a slight crush on her ok! Are you happy now?" Jet Pack Guy admitted.

"Yes, very." Gary said. "One another note, have you found any files on Agent Bellykid5 yet?" Gary asked.

"Nope, nothing G." Jet Pack Guy answered. Then, Jet Pack Guy received a phone call on his spy phone. "Hello?" he answered.

"Jet Pack Guy! I'm so glad you answered! I'm in trouble again! Ace just switched to October I think." Dot said sounding scared

"Alright, stay calm! We're on our way!" Jet Pack Guy yelled. "Gary, we have a situation! Agent B has Dot and she's in October!" he told Gary.

"Alright, I found a very interesting file too. She may need some questioning when we bring her back." Gary said. They both teleported- along with Rookie- to Bellykid5's igloo. (Smart idea, guys!) They saw her holding Dot in a headlock again, but this time Gary had a plan.

"FREEZE AGENT B!" Jet Pack Guy said. "PUT MY GIRL- I MEAN 'DOT' DOWN!" Jet Pack Guy almost said before he stopped himself.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bellykid5 answered (Yep, definitely in October)

"Agents, I have a plan, I want all of you on a different side of Agent B. Jet Pack Guy, you get behind her; Rookie, you get on her right. I'll stay in the front." Gary whispered so Agent B couldn't hear him. "That's just in case she tries to run or escape." He said.

"What if she tries to teleport?" Rookie said almost forgetting to whisper.

"I've disabled her phone once I heard that she was in October." G answered.

"Agent, put Dot down now! Very slowly." Jet Pack Guy warned.

"Or else, what?" she said.

"Or else, I'm going to be arrested for getting back someone I care about, if you know what I mean." Jet Pack Guy said in a threatening tone. After he said that, Agent Bellykid5 was prepared to run through Gary to the door.

"Good luck with that pal!" Agent B said as she ran with Dot in her arm.

"FREEZE AGENT" Gary said as he held up a gun.

"What's that for, buddy?" she asked.

"If you drop Dot, you won't have to find out." Gary said.

"Then use it, I'm not letting her go anywhere." She said non-blinking with a dangerous looking glare in her eyes. With that said, Gary fired the gun and Dot fell from out of her grasp as Agent Bellykid5 fell to the ground. Rookie stood and watched in horror.

"Did you….?" Rookie said, but before he could finish, Gary answered.

"No, she's not dead. It's a tranquilizer dart; it will put her in a temporary sleep until she calms down. She's too dangerous right now. We need to let her calm down and perhaps have her strapped off before I confront her." Gary said. Jet Pack Guy, ignoring everything Gary said, ran straight for Dot to help her up.

"Dot, are you ok?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"I'm fine Jet Pack Guy, just fine." She responded. Jet Pack Guy was relieved that she was alright; who knows what would've happened if she wasn't alive.

"Now that you're awake and alright, let's go to the Tranquilizer Room to see if Agent B is awake." Gary said teleporting to the EPF. (Wow, I didn't expect him to teleport.) They all arrived at the EPF and headed straight for the Tranquilizer Room. There, they saw Agent Bellykid5 strapped to a chair, sleeping temporarily.

"G, wouldn't Commander be able to escape those straps if she switched to October?" Rookie asked.

"She would, but I'm going to confront her fast before she can switch. If she happens to switch, I'll put her to sleep again." Gary explained. At that moment, Agent Bellykid5 woke up and was in a stable mood.

"Ouch! Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the Tranquilizer Room." Gary answered.

"Aw man!" she said face-flippering. "I did it again didn't I?"

"Yes, but right now we have a different issue." Gary said.

"What's wrong, G? I'm not liking where this is going." She said.

"Agent, I've read your files. When I ask you this question, do the very best you can to stay in your current mood. DO NOT SWITCH!" Gary said with sternness.

"No promises, but I'll do what I can." She said.

"Ok, Agent, what is going on between you and Herbert?" Gary asked. Once he said that, Dot passed out and lost consciousness, and so did Bellykid5.

* * *

_**Wow, more drama. And about Jet Pack Guy and Dot, I got a request to put it in so I did. But it's only for this chapter, because you guys know that I would do whatever I can to make you enjoy this story. But I only do romance in my romance stories, which I'll be doing soon. But for right now, why did Bellykid5 and Dot pass out at the same time? And why did I forget to put those two people in this chapter?! AAAAHHH! I'MM SOOOOO SORRY! I HATE WHEN I DO THAT! I FORGET EVERYTHING! My mood is July now! Just stay tuned! *wipes tears away***_


	14. Bellykid5's Secret Revealed

_**Ok, now in this chapter, I promise to include IcyJade2007 and Pukadella in the story. If not may I go to December and end it all. Anyways, to answer "Guest's" question, July is when she's depressed. And just for the record, December isn't dangerous anymore. Now it's just suicidal. We last left off where Gary confronted Agent B, afterwards, her and Dot both passed out and lost consciousness. Hmm, I wonder how.**_

* * *

"Dot, Commander! Wake up!" Rookie accidently shouted in Gary's ear.

"Rookie; now's not the time for me to go deaf." Gary said.

"Sorry." Rookie apologized. Gary told Jet Pack Guy to take them into the test room where they did a brain test on Bellykid5 earlier.

"I don't think that's necessary." Said an unknown voice

"Jet Pack Guy, is that you?" Gary said showing his stupid side again.

"No, try again, Gary the Garbage Guy." The voice said again

"Agent B? That's you?" Gary guessed again.

"Ugh! Just turn around!" said the voice. Gary turned around only to see Herbert standing behind him.

"Herbert!" Gary shouted

"I won't let her ruin our little secret!" Herbert said taking the stretcher with Bellykid5 on it.

"Stop right there!" Gary said holding up the tranquilizer gun again. "Leave. The. Agent." He said in a firm voice.

"Or else, what?" Herbert said sounding like Bellykid5 when she went to sinister for the first time. With that said, Gary shot Herbert with a much stronger tranquillizer dart. This dart would make him sleep for a few days and the agents will be able to take Herbert to a temporary cell. (Why didn't Gary have this idea during Waddle Squad?)

"Jet Pack Guy, take Herbert to the EPF cell. I'll wake up Dot and Agent B." Gary ordered. Jet Pack Guy carried Herbert to his cell. (Really, Jet Pack Guy, really?) Then out of nowhere another agent showed up in the testing room where Gary and two unconscious agents were.

"Good day, G." said one of the agents.

"Hey G, how's it goin'?" said another one. These two agents were cop agents, trained to watch certain penguins in holding cells. This time, they're both watching a polar bear.

"Hello, Agent I and Agent J." Gary said.

"G, we have names, remember? I'm Jay, and this is IcyJade2007." Said Agent J

"I know who you are; it's just more formal to talk to you two this way." G answered

"Whatever." Said Agent I rolling her eyes. "What's up with that grouchy red agent bringin' us a polar bear?" she said.

"I have some questions that I have to ask him." He answered

"Then why is he asleep?" Agent J asked

"I put him to sleep under a temporary tranquilizer…." Gary started to say.

"Oh look at the time, I'm bored already! Come on Pukadella; let's go watch some grouchy old bear sleep." Agent I said pretty rudely.

"I told you! Call me Jay!" she said.

"I don't give a fish!" Agent I said.

"Bye Gary, I hope Agent B is ok." Agent J said with concern

"She'll be fine. I'm just about to wake her up now." Gary said. Though Agent J probably couldn't hear because Agent I pulled her so much.

"I'm not grouchy," Jet Pack Guy said, "I'm just stern. There's nothing wrong with a stern agent." He said.

"Never mind that, let's wake up Dot and Agent B." Gary said forgetting that Agent Bellykid5 doesn't like being touched. He shook her very lightly and she woke up, but once she saw Gary touching her, she lost it. She started screaming hysterically and hyperventilating again. Jet Pack Guy did a quick face-flipper and speed dialed the penguin medical team, for the 3rd time. It took them 5 minutes to show up, during that time, Agent B was shaking violently, almost like having a seizure. They put a mask over her and in 10 minutes she was calm. Her mood was stable for only a while, but long enough for Gary to confront her and for Dot to wake up and catch her breath.

"What happened?" Dot asked while Jet Pack Guy helped her up.

"You passed out, but how?" Jet Pack Guy answered

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out." Dot said, then catching sight of Agent Bellykid5, "Ace; are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Dot." She answered.

"You gave us quite a scare." Gary said

"I know what you're thinking, but the passing out was not my fault!" she said

"I know; Herbert somehow knocked you both out." Gary said. "I'll find out how, but for right now I need an answer. What is going on between you and Herbert?" Gary asked, careful not to flip on one of her moods.

"I guess there's no escaping the truth." Agent Bellykid5 said. "Alright, I'll tell you. I used to work with Herbert." She confessed. Gary and the other agents stood there, shocked. "But it was a big misunderstanding." She quickly said.

"How could this be?" Dot asked

"It all started when I was waddling through Club Penguin. I was starving and had absolutely no money. I would sit outside in the forest waiting for some form of good luck to come and help me out. Then, Herbert approached me and led me to his base, which at that time I thought was a home. He told me that he'd help me if I worked for him. I told him no and tried to leave, but before I could reach the door, I collapsed from malnutrition and was forced to work for him. After a few days, he went out for a while and I heard he was going to get pizza; I had no idea that there was a Pizza Parlor here, so I escaped and got a job working at the Pizza Parlor. Afterwards, Herbert found out that I escaped and robbed the Pizza Parlor, leaving me knocked out and injured, badly. Before he could capture me, the penguin police arrived and took him to an actual jail (because I joined during the Marvel: Avengers Party. But after the party he just gave up on capturing me and went back to his hideout.) That's when I first found out about puffles and the EPF. So that's why Herbert is so interested in me, after he found out about me working for the EPF, he came for me that day." Agent Bellykid5 confessed.

"But wait, why did he knock me out too?" Dot asked rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Because, I don't think you remember, but you were the cop that arrested him during that party." Agent Bellykid5 explained again.

"Oh yeah! I remember that, no wonder you thought you recognized me at the end of Veggie Villain." Dot said.

"Well Agent, I'm glad you told us." Gary said sounding distressed.

"There's something else, isn't it Gary?" Agent Bellykid5 asked with worry.

"Yes, there is. I'm sorry Agent B but, you're fired for being associated with the enemy." Gary said, and little did everyone know, she flipped to December.

* * *

_**More cliffhangers! This is one easy job, all I do is write a story and make you all miserable by creating a cliffhanger. Sorry to say this but, I'll be ending this story soon. The next chapter could be the last, I'm not so sure. Hey Pukadella and IcyJade2007, I put you both in the chapter this time. I can already tell you now that she won't be getting hired again in this story. Perhaps in another story. Review and update again soon.**_


	15. Is This The End?

_**Hey guys, this might be the last chapter or my next chapter will be the last. I know you guys are upset; but this is a long story for my first story. I'll make other ones longer. We last left off where Gary just fired Bellykid5 for being associated with the enemy. She flipped into December right before I stopped the chapter.**_

* * *

"I'm sorry about this, Agent." Gary stated, "Perhaps we'll meet again, ok?" he said trying to reassure her.

"Maybe someday." She said. "Goodbye, everyone." She said sadly. All the agents waved back as she left and then turned to a smiling Gary in anger.

"Why are you smiling, Gary? You just fired Ace!" Dot said with anger.

"My satisfaction comes from the truth." He said all of a sudden showing his smart side

"What the heck does that mean!?" Rookie asked, yelling.

"It means I'm happy because I didn't actually fire her." Gary said.

"Then what did you do and why?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"What I actually did was give her a few days off. I'm trying to see what Herbert would do if she wasn't part of the EPF. If my hypothesis is correct, then Herbert could somehow shut off the switch in her brain." Gary explained.

"Wow, Gary! That's brilliant!" Rookie said, "But, what's a hypothesis?"

"It's an educated guess. In other words, if I guessed correctly then Herbert could shut off the thing in her brain." Gary explained

"You really think so, G?" Dot asked.

"More or less." G answered. Gary explained the plan for the agents. Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and Rookie were assigned to keep watch over Agent Bellykid5 and Gary was to keep watch on Herbert. They talked to each other using the 'Heads Up 3000'.

"G, where am I stationed again?" Rookie asked

"Rookie, you are stationed near Bellykid5's igloo, get Dot to help you disguise yourself." Gary ordered. Gary was at Herbert's hideout spying on Herbert to see what his plans were.

"Well Klutzy, it seems as if Gerbil the Garbage Guy has fired his best agent. But not just any agent, it's the same agent that I tricked into working for me!"

"*Click click*" Klutzy clicked

"I know it didn't work! I'm just saying that's what I did!" Herbert corrected.

"*Clickety click click*" Klutzy clicked

"Oh, whose side are you on anyways?" Herbert snapped

"*Click-ka click?*" asked Klutzy

"I'm going to tell you my plan. The plan is simple; I'm going to Agent B's igloo and capture her." Herbert said as Gary watched and took notes. "Next, I'm going to bring her to my hideout and turn off that switch in her brain."

"*Click click?*" Klutzy asked

"Well, I'm going to do that, the same way I did last time. I'm using the big stick and shutting it off. Hopefully if my hypothesis is correct, I can control her mind and get her to work for me and against the EPF." Herbert said. Gary stood shocked knowing that Herbert used the word, "Hypothesis", and the fact that Klutzy knew what he meant. Gary quickly waddled away from Herbert's hideout and contacted the agents.

"Agent Jet Pack Guy, any word on Agent B?" Gary asked.

"Affirmative, right now it seems as if she went into July." Jet Pack Guy explained

"Are you sure it's July?" Gary heard Dot ask

"I'm positive! I know what depressed looks like." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Of course you do! That's what you always look like!" Gary heard Rookie say as he himself was trying to hold back a laugh. (Sorry Jet Pack Guy, I won't make fun of you again!) Then he heard a loud pop and heard Rookie shout OUCH! It seems as if Jet Pack Guy has hit him.

"Hey! Jet Pack Guy, no violence!" Gary shouted through the phone!

"I didn't hit him!" Jet Pack Guy said, running, "Rookie was hit with some sort of unknown object, now he can't feel his legs!" he shouted.

"Ok I'm on my way!" Gary shouted as he met up with 2 of the 3 agents. "Where's Rookie?" Gary asked as he ran behind Dot and Jet Pack Guy to see. "Oh no!" Gary said as he saw Rookie. Rookie didn't look like himself. His green skin had turned pale and the area around where he was hit had turned blue and he was unconscious. He quickly tried to pick up Rookie and run back with him; but Gary couldn't lift him, it was as if he weighed 10 times more than he does now. None of the other agents could lift him. There was only one thing left to do.

"We're going to have to leave him here." Jet Pack Guy suggested.

"We can't do that! He'll die!" Dot shouted.

"We have no choice! This poison has somehow made him un-liftable!" Jet Pack Guy shouted.

"I hate to say it but, we're going to have to leave him here. He's too heavy to lift and it doesn't look like any of us could lift him." Gary confessed. Then all of a sudden a loud, piercing scream filled the air. The scream came from none other than Agent Bellykid5.

"HELP! HELP! LET ME DOWN YOU OVERSIZED LARD!" Agent Bellykid5 shouted as she struggled to gain freedom. Herbert had her in his oversized arms and was taking her to his hideout. She was now in November, and couldn't break free.

"We don't have much time! Just let him go and we'll come back!" Gary said as him and Jet Pack Guy turned around attempting to leave.

"NO!" Dot shouted, "It's the EPF's duty to help any and all agents! We never turn our back on any agent! Even if that agent's like Rookie or Ace!" she shouted once more.

"Then how are we supposed to save Agent B?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Let's just hope that she flipped to October and is kicking some serious polar bear butt!" Dot said. "For right now, let's get Rookie taken care of and help Ace out if we need to." Dot suggested.

"Ok, but how are we going to get Rookie to the HQ?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Try teleporting!" Dot said with a hint of sarcasm. (Finally, someone has some sense!) They all teleported to HQ and placed Rookie in the HQ hospital room while Gary performed an experiment on the strange liquid that filled Rookie's body.

"Agents, I found the answer!" Gary shouted excitedly

"You found out how to make Jet Pack Guy less grouchy?" Rookie said while Jet Pack Guy glared at him. (Sorry again Jet Pack Guy)

"No, but I'm glad to see you're awake, Rookie. I meant I finally found the answer to this strange liquid." Gary explained. "It's a type of liquid that numbs the area it hits and it makes them lose their color and makes them 10 times their weight." He explained.

"What's it called?" Rookie asked.

"It's called Anaphylactia." Gary answered. "It's very dangerous and it could've killed you if we didn't get it out in time!"

"Well, I'm glad you did!" he answered happily.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Gary, how's Ace?" Dot asked.

"Oh no! I forgot she was captured by Herbert!" Gary said.

"How are we gonna get there? It's too far to walk!" Dot shouted (Come on, Dot! You're losing your touch!).

"Like you said before, we teleport!" Gary said sarcastically. They all teleported to Herbert's hideout. "FREEZE HERBERT! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED AND THERE'S NO ESCAPE!" Gary shouted.

"Uh, G? There's no one in here." Jet Pack Guy said while Gary turned red. (Aww Gary, you're blushing!) All of a sudden, they heard some groaning sounds. It sounded like a dying animal. They ran behind Herbert's hideout to find Herbert on the ground.

"Herbert! What happened?" Gary asked.

"That stupid agent of yours flipped to October and attacked me!" Herbert shouted while still in pain.

"Nice job, Ace!" Dot whispered

"We need to help him!" Rookie suggested.

"NO!" They all shouted, including Herbert.

"I don't want you fowl fouls to put a flipper on me!" Herbert shouted. "Just leave me here!" he said. The other agents felt bad for him but couldn't help if he didn't want it.

"Well, where did Agent Bellykid5 go?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"That bird went to the lighthouse!" Herbert said still in pain. With that said all the agents headed to the beacon and saw Agent Bellykid5 at the edge of the beacon.

"Agent, you beat Herbert and escaped?" Gary asked. She just shook her head yes.

"You should be happy! Why are you in July again?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"I'm not in July." She said.

"Then what are you in?" Gary asked. Instead she turned back at them with tears in her eyes. It took them only a minute to declare that she was in December. She stood up and looked down, all the agents knew that that meant.

"AGENT, NO!" They all shouted. But it was too late; she jumped off the beacon and landed with a hard thud.

* * *

_**Good news, this isn't where the story ends! The next chapter is where the story's gonna end. I made this one a little long, but the next might be longer. Poor Agent B, it's always so hard to tell whether she's in July or December. Sorry if I made any of you cry. Enjoy the story and stay tuned for the next chapter which could be on Wednesday because tomorrow's Christmas, I wouldn't want to bother you with the last chapter of the story. Talk to you all soon! **_


	16. The End

_**Hi everyone, Merry Christmas! I hope you all had a great Christmas! I know I did! Sorry if you spent a small part of your Christmas thinking of this story. I left a lot of people at the edge didn't I? Yeah…. I thought so; well no matter. I'm back and this is the final chapter of Only Gary Should Know. We last left off where Agent Bellykid5 was kidnapped by Herbert, but she escaped and left Herbert wounded. (Haha serves him right!). But, we also find out that she was in December and had just jumped off of the lighthouse Beacon.**_

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Rookie asked.

"Yes, Rookie; we all heard her fall!" Jet Pack Guy shouted.

"No, not that! I'm talking about that slicing sound!" Rookie corrected.

"Slicing sound?" Gary thought. "Nothing makes a slicing sound unless….." Gary's eyes popped open full of alert. "AGENTS, ALL OF YOU, GET OUT OF THE LIGHTHOUSE! SOMETHING'S TERRIBLY WRONG!" he shouted with full on terror. Sure enough, Gary's hypothesis was correct. Down below, there was an unknown figure with a saw in its hand trying to cut down the lighthouse.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Jet Pack Guy shouted to the sawing figure. He could only make out an outline of a penguin. When it heard Jet Pack Guy, it sprinted towards the forest leaving only the scent of dry wood. "HOLY SHELLFISH!" Jet Pack Guy shouted at the top of his lungs. The event that caused Jet Pack Guy to shout this was horrific.

"What's happening?" Rookie, Dot, and Gary all wondered at the same time. They felt the lighthouse tip and rock from side to side. But from Jet Pack Guy's view, it was perfectly clear that the lighthouse was falling. Pieces of wood from the inside made it nearly impossible for Jet Pack Guy to run back inside and save his team.

"Dot, Rookie, Gary, can you hear me?!" he shouted. He didn't get a response, but he knew they were still there because he could sense Rookie running around like crazy inside.

"We have to do something!" Gary shouted, finally taking charge of a team. "Rookie, find another way out of the lighthouse, and hurry! Dot; find a way to make an indestructible disguise so you won't get injured. I'll invent something to move the wood that's blocking the door!" With that said, all of the agents got to work. In only 2 minutes, Dot already had an indestructible suit for all three of them to wear. "Excellent Agent D!" Gary said. "But did you test it?" he asked.

"G, how many inventions do you test before you give them to others?" Dot asked

"Good point! Rookie, did you find a way out?" Gary asked.

"The only other way is through the other holes in the lighthouse!" Rookie said pointing to a few holes in the walls.

"It's good enough, according to my calculations…."

"GARY!" Dot and Rookie shouted at the same time. "NOT NOW!"

"We have precisely 3 minutes before this building collapses!" Gary said for the first time in his life actually getting to the point. With that said the three agents jumped through a hole and were out by the time the whole structure toppled over. Gary landed safely on the snow, while Dot landed beside him, and oddly, Rookie landed on top of Gary.

"Is everyone ok?" Dot asked. Gary struggled to breathe while Rookie struggled to get up. "Oh no! Gary, are you ok?" she asked with concern.

"Get… me…. Off…. Please….Kie…." Gary struggled to say. Dot was able to make out what he had said: "Get off me please, Rookie!" Rookie couldn't get up, Dot ran over to see what was wrong. She noticed that there was a scar on Rookie's arm and every time pressure was put on his arm, it would hurt. She put all her might into carefully lifting up Rookie while also trying not to touch his arm.

"Mommy, is that you?" Rookie said sounding a little strange. It appears Rookie had been hit in the head pretty hard. She carefully put him down and ran over to help Gary.

"G, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you Agent Dot! You shall be rewarded." Gary said finally able to breathe again. "Rookie? What's the matter?" Gary asked Rookie. It appears that Rookie was struggling to reach for something and was crying.

"Jet, jet, jet!" He struggled to finish his words.

"I think he just got hit on the head, I'll get him." Dot said. She stopped when she noticed what Rookie was saying. "Oh no!" she ran towards a silver thing underneath the rubble. It was Jet Pack Guy's jet pack. She turned and saw a red penguin under large pieces of wood. It was Jet Pack Guy. "Jet Pack Guy!" she shouted.

"Oh no!" Gary said. "Let's bring both him and Rookie to the HQ right away!" With that said Dot and Gary teleported to the HQ and put them in the HQ Hospital. Rookie recovered quickly but his flipper remained damaged. Jet Pack Guy was in bad condition but woke up right away.

"Oh my head; what's going on?" he asked.

"You got hurt pretty bad Jet Pack Guy, I don't recommend you getting up." Gary said.

"Alright, but what about Agent B?" he asked.

"OH NO! WE FORGOT COMMANDER!" Rookie shouted.

"Rookie, I don't recommend you make a lot of noise." Dot said while Rookie held his head in pain. Gary volunteered to run back to the lighthouse and get Agent Bellykid5. (Guess what? There's this awesome thing called teleporting! It can get you there in seconds!)

"Gary!" Dot said through the 'Heads Up 3000', "Did you locate Ace?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll teleport her right away. She's in terrible condition!" Gary responded. Gary teleported her back to HQ and within minutes she was taken care of and waking up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital, Agent. And you were in December." Gary answered

"Oh yeah, right." She said sounding a little dark.

"Uh G, can she switch like that?" Dot asked.

"No, she's stable, for now. But could you excuse me, I have to speak to Agent B in private." Gary said. The three agents, teleported to a different room in the hospital.

"I think I know what this is about." Agent Bellykid5 said.

"Exactly, now's the time for you to talk to me." Gary said.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"First of all, what was the real reason you threw up on me after your first mission?" Gary asked.

"I'm terribly terrified of heights! When you showed me the picture of the height, it reminded me of the terrifying climb." She confessed.

"Oh, Agent, I didn't know." Gary apologized.

"Also, when I was injured before I was almost forced to work for Herbert, that's when I started having the mood problem." She confessed yet again.

"Why didn't you tell me this before, Agent?" Gary asked with concern.

"Because, I don't like telling personal things. I have trust issues too." She said.

"Oh my…. Don't you take medication for it?" Gary asked.

"Not recently. The only one I've taken was for my fear of being touched." She said. "And that doesn't even work half the time."

"Hm, I may have an idea." Gary said.

"What is it? Ah!" Agent Bellykid5 said struggling to get up.

"Careful, Agent! Don't try to move. I think I know a way to get you something to control your moods." Gary answered

"They actually come in handy, believe it or not." She confessed

"This will just make sure you don't go into specific moods that we don't want." Gary explained. "When you're feeling better, I'll start."

"You can bring the others back in." Agent Bellykid5 said. Gary teleported the rest of the agents into this hospital room. Jet Pack Guy was able to sit up without feeling any pain, but he still needed to stand on his own. Rookie still had some head trauma and can't complete sentences as well; but his arm was in better shape than before.

"Hey there, Ace." Dot said. "How are you feeling?" Dot asked slowly.

Agent Bellykid5's eyes narrowed, "I'm not stupid, Dot. And my head is ok! So don't start talking slow to me!" she said getting tense.

"Oops, sorry Ace." Dot said trying to avoid getting her into September. "Can she flip moods?" she whispered to Gary.

"No, but if she gets upset she'll try to move, and that's a terrible idea." Gary warned. All of a sudden a sharp scream filled the air, it sounded like someone in pain. They all turned around and it was Agent Bellykid5, Gary was sitting on her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

"Gary, get off of her!" Jet Pack Guy ordered while Rookie held his head.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Agent!" Gary apologized.

"I think it's time to go, Gary." Dot said, "Feel better, Ace and Jet Pack Guy!"

_5 MONTHS LATER_

It is 5 months after our incident with our favorite penguins. They're still chasing after Herbert, unfortunately. Gary and Jet Pack Guy have been assigned to maintain control of Bellykid5 during her moods. Rookie's head has gotten better but his flipper was badly injured so it's still unusable. Dot was promoted to Leader Assistant, she's assigned to assist Agent Bellykid5 and take charge when Agent Bellykid5's moods can't be managed. Everything was normal for Club Penguin until….

BOOOM! CLUB PENGUIN IS UNDER ATTACK! AND IT'S NOT HERBERT!

* * *

_**Well, that's the real end of the story. It's my longest chapter yet! Also the end foreshadows what's going to happen in my next chapter. I'm actually going to miss this story! *wipes tears* Could someone get me a tissue! Mood is July right now in case you were asking! See you in my next story! Bye!**_


End file.
